lo que logra la navidad
by Ray3
Summary: despues de una buena sacudida de realidad para Inuyasha, que pasara?


Feliz Navidad

Este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, no sean tan crueles al leerlo v_v o al dejar los reviews ^_^. Bueno hare una pequeña aclaración, yo soy anti-perr…  Kikyo, anti-Kikyo, a mi me gusta Kagome (*¬*) y mi maestro es Miroku XD, bien ojala y les guste mi fic ^^…

Simbología:

// \\ pensamientos

- - hablar

" " susurrar

Mayúsculas Gritos

( ) nota del autor

         Sengoku 

- // Kikyo prometo protegerte siempre…    siempre…    siempre…   \\ - esas palabras daban muchas vueltas por la mente de Kagome que las recordaba a cada minuto, y cada vez le producian más y más dolor en su corazón, sentia como si su corazón se comprimiera y le quitara la respiración. Kagome puso sus manos en su pecho mientras respiraba con dificultad…

- le pasa algo señorita Kagome? – pregunto Miroku al darse cuenta de la manera tan extraña en que actuaba Kagome

- ah? No, no te preocupes Miroku – decia Kagome con una sonrisa muy fingida – estoy bien, es solo que estoy algo cansada, nada más ^_^

- entonces será mejor descansar – dijo secamente Inuyasha que se encontraba atrás caminando

- no te preocupes Inuyasha – dijo Kagome quien siguió caminando – es mejor que sigamos ya que yo necesito llegar pronto a la aldea para poder irme a mi tiempo

- QUEEEE????? – grito Inuyasha que de un salto se puso justo frente a Kagome – TÚ NO TE IRAS HOY!!!

- Y PORQUE NO ME VOY A IR??? – grito también Kagome 

- PORQUE SOLO LLEGASTE HOY EN LA MAÑANA – explicaba Inuyasha – Y SABES BIEN QUE AL MENOS DEBES QUEDARTE 2 DÍAS COMPLETOS PARA VER SI HAY ALGUN FRAGMENTO CERCA!!!

- PERO HOY ME TENGO QUE IR – dijo firmemente Kagome

- CLARO QUE NO TE IRAS Y PUNTO!!!! – respondio Inuyasha

- PARA TU INFORMACIÓN HOY EN LA NOCHE ES NAVIDAD Y QUIERO PASARLA CON MI FAMILIA – decia Kagome que ya estaba llegando a sus limites – NO QUIERO ESTAR CON ALGUIEN COMO TÚ QUE SOLO ME NECESITA PARA BUSCAR UNOS ESTUPIDOS KAKERAS!!!

- TE HARE MEMORIA – continuaba atacando Inuyasha – TÚ FUISTE LA CULPABLE DE QUE LA SHIKON NO TAMA SE ROMPIERA EN MUCHOS KAKERAS QUE AHORA TIENE NARAKU!!!

- CLARO PORQUE TU AMADA KIKYO ME LOS QUITO Y SE LOS DIO A NARAKU – se defendio fuertemente Kagome que ya comenzaba a ver borroso por las lagrimas que brotaban y ella no dejaba salir – EL YOUKAI QUE NOS OCACIONA TANTOS PROBLEMAS…

- NO METAS A KI…   - Inuyasha fue callado por Kagome que comenzo a llorar…

- A KIKYO? – dijo de modo sarcastico Kagome – CLARO! LA POBRE KIKYO, LA MIKO DESCONSOLADA, LA MIKO QUE AMA ONIGUMO, LA MIKO QUE POR UNA CONFUSION OLVIDO TODO SU AMOR POR TI Y CASI TE MATO, LA MIKO QUE NECESITA ALMAS PARA MANTENERSE VIVA, LA MIKO QUE QUIERE MATARTE, QUE DICE QUE TÚ VIDA LE PERTENECE SIENDO QUE ESO NO ES CIERTO, TÚ VIDA SOLO TE PERTENECE A TI Y A NADIE MÁS, Y SI ELLA REALMENTE TE AMARA COMO DIJO O DICE HACERLO NUNCA INTENTARIA MATARTE, Y SI TE AMABA PORQUE TE PIDIO QUE TE TRANSFORMARAS EN HUMANO? SERA PORQUE COMO ESTAS AHORA NO ERAS BUENO PARA ELLA? TAL VEZ ELLA NO TE QUERIA POR LO QUE ERAS, SINO POR LO QUE PODRÍAS LLEGAR A CONVERTIRTE O POSIBLEMENTE PORQUE NECESITABA PURIFICAR COMPLETAMENTE LA SHIKON NO TAMA…

- CALLATE!!!!! – Inuyasha le da una bofetada a Kagome para que se callara (pero no fue tan fuerte solo hizo que voltera su rostro ^^U), al darse cuenta de lo que hizo…   - Kagome discul…

- no te disculpes – dijo Kagome con sus ojos tapados por su cabello – me voy, feliz navidad. Después de decir eso Kagome se fue corriendo al pozo olvidando todas sus cosas…

- INUYASHA COMO TE ATREVISTE A GOLPEAR A KAGOME???? -  le gritaba el pequeño Shippo – ELLA SOLO TE DIJO LA VERDAD

- recuerda que la verdad duele pequeño Shippo – dijo con esos ases de sabiduría – y mas le debe doler a Inuyasha

- porque? – pregunto Shippo

- porque nunca se la habian dicho de manera tan directa y fuerte – dijo el Hoshi

- muy cierto – agrego Sango (tenia que decir algo) – vamos Kirara. Kirara se transformo y Sango se subio a su lomo…

- para donde va señorita? – dijo Miroku

- alcanzaré a Kagome – respondio sango al momento de alejarse – si tengo suerte llegare primero al pozo.

- Inuyasha esta vez si te pasaste con la bella señorita Kagome – dijo Miroku acercandose donde el hanyou

- dejame solo Miroku – dijo friamente Inuyasha – no quiero que me vengas a dar lecciones ahora, ademas no me disculpare

- pues deberias – dijo Miroku

- dame una buena razón – dijo Inuyasha

- quieres 1 pues bien te la dare – dijo Miroku – la señorita Kagome ha estado siempre contigo, ella te libero de tu prision, si asi le podemos llamar, ademas sabiendo que tú solo amas a Kikyo ella nunca te dejo siendo que ella estaba y aun esta enamorada de ti y te lo dijo, imaginate lo terrible que debe ser para ella todo esto

- a que te refieres con todo esto? – Inuyasha no entendia de que hablaba Miroku

- a lo que me refiero es que – explicaba el Hoshi – tú siempre con tus ataques de celos por culpa de Kuoga(Inuyasha iba a interrumpir pero Shippo le tapo la boca), con eso le dabas esperanza a la señorita Kagome, ademas de que, sin contar las peleas, siempre has sido bueno, preocupado y protector con ella. Con eso le mantenias la ilusion a ella, pero al momento en que te juntabas con Kikyo le destrozabas el corazón, eso es terrible para una mujer y debe serlo peor para una que es primera vez que se enamora, ahora lo entiendes pequeña bestia?

- … - Inuyasha habia quedado sin habla (Shippo ya lo habia soltado)

- Inuyasha – dijo Shippo 

- ah? – dijo Inuyasha viendo al pequeño

- quien es más importante para ti? – dijo Shippo – Kagome o Kikyo?...

- cuando puedas responderte eso sabras que hacer Inuyasha – termino la frase el Hoshi. Cuando callaron Inuyasha se fue caminando, parecia un cuerpo sin vida.

En el pozo de los huesos…

- Inuyasha es un completo tonto – decia Kagome para deshacerse de todo lo que oprimía su corazón – nunca me va a entender…

-  Si lo hara – dijo Sango llegando con Kirara

- que haces aquí Sango? – dijo Kagome sin voltear a ver

- vine a verte Kagome – decia Sango mientras se acercaba a Kagome – no me gusta que tú e Inuyasha se peleen, se que es porque tú lo amas y no soportas que te trate así y ademas de que siempre defienda a Kikyo, pero comprendelo aun no se da cuenta de la realidad, vive en Inu-mundo ^^

- ^^ - Sango logro sacarle una pequeña risita a Kagome – arigato Sango-chan tú, Shippo y el hoshi Miroku siempre saben como alegrarme

- ademas si no me equivoco en este minuto Inuyasha debe estar completamente destrozado – dijo Sango mirando el cielo

- porque lo dices? – pregunto Kagome

- tú crees que Miroku y Shippo se quedaran tranquilos después de lo que paso? – dijo Sango mirando s Kagome – yo creo que no

- tienes razon pero yo no queria que esto pasara – decia Kagome al sentarse e la orilla del pozo – y menos hoy que en pocas horas mas sera navidad, has me un favor Sango

- claro ^^ - respondio Sango

- dile a la anciana Kaede que decoren toda la aldea junto a los aldeanos paa que cuando llegue celebremos navidad como corresponde ^^ - dijo Kagome ya más animada

- y que se hace en navidad? – pregunto ingenuamente Sango

- se entregan regalos a todas las personas que quieres – explicaba Kagome – cada regalo tiene un significado distindo ya que depende de la persona a cual se lo das, recuerda que a cada persona le tenemos un sentimiento distinto, bueno ya me voy, nos vemos más tarde Sango ^^. después de decir eso Kagome se lanzo al pozo…

- hare lo que me pediste Kagome ^^ - dijo Sango – vamos al pueblo Kirara. Así Sango y Kirara comenzaron a contarles a todos los aldeanos sobre la navidad. Cuando llegaron Shippo, Miroku e Inuyasha ya toda la aldea estaba lena de adornos por todas partes y cada aldeano se divertia buscando regalos para sus seres queridos. Sango les explico a sus amigos de que trataba la navidad y también sobre los regalos, cada quien se fue en direcciones distintas buscando regalos para sus seres queridos, pero Inuyasha se dirigio al pozo de los huesos…

- "Kagome…   te extraño…" – susurraba Inuyasha mientras miraba el fondo del pozo – "necesito verte para saber que es lo que realmente siento por ti…". Inuyasha comenzo a caminar por los alrededores del pozo cuando de pronto llego a un río allí se sento y comenzo a recordar todo lo que habian pasado juntos…

Tiempo actual…

- arigato por la comida ^^ - dijo Kagome al momento de levantarse de la mesa – ahora me ire al Sengoku para celebrar la navidad con mis amigos, nos vemos mamá, abuelo, Sota, Feliz Navidad. Kagome subio a su cuarto a buscar los regalo que llevaba para sus amigos, cuando ya tenia todo se fue al pozo y se lanzo…

Sengoku…

- vaya parece que en la aldea ya estan celebrando ^^ - dijo Kagome al ver que en direccion a la aldea se escuchaba musica y se veía bastante alumbrado – que bien ^_^ ojala y a los chicos les gusten mis regalos, pero creo que a Miroku lo que mas le gustara va a ser lo del muerdago jaja. Kagome camino hasta la aldea, allí fue recibida por Sango y sus amigos los cuales les entregaron sus regalos a Kagome…

- que es esa rama que trae señorita? – pregunto Miroku

- es un muerdago – respondio Kagome

- y que hace? – pregunto Shippo – se come?

- No se come Shippo – explico Kagome – lo podre en el marco de una puerta, y lo que pasa es que si un hombre y una mujer quedan, inconscientemente (y recalco esa palabra, indirectamente para Miroku XDD), debajo del muerdago deberan besarse en los labios

- Vaya – dijeron todos

- Es algo bastante util – dijo Miroku - ^^ mejor lo llevo conmigo

- No haga trampa excelencia – dijo Sango quitandole el muerdago – se supone, por lo que entendi, que solo se besaran personas que el destino los una

- Eso es verdad Sango – dijo Kagome – bien esto es para ti Sango

- Que linda polera ^^ - expreso Sango – arigato Kagome-chan

- De nada – dijo Kagome al momento de entregarles sus regalos a Miroku y a Shippo

- Arigato señorita ^^ - dijo Miroku al ver su regalo que era un collar de oro con una placa en la cual salia una foto de Sango y él que Kagome habia toma hace algun tiempo (eso es un invento pero es algo necesario para la historia XD) – esta muy bonito, lo usare sempre

- Gracias Kagome ^_^ - saltaba de alegria Shippo ya que Kagome le habia regalado un avioncito de juguete – esta muy bonito ^^. Shippo se fue a jugar con su regalo a donde estaban todos los demas niños de la aldea.

- Me alegro de que a todos les hayan gustado sus regalos ^^ - dijo Kagome – pero y donde esta Inuyasha? Me falta darle es suyo aun

- Debe de estar en el bosque como siempre – dijo Miroku

- Lo ire a buscar ^^ - Kagome se fue al bosque caminando, mientras lo hacia vio a una de las serpientes de Kikyo y la siguió, allí estaban Kikyo e Inuyasha conversando…

- Ya te lo dije Inuyasha – dijo Kikyo -  tu vida me pertenece y nadie te apartara de mi. Kagome al escuchar esto no quiso seguir viendo ya que se imaginaba lo que seguia, Inuyasha abrasaria a Kikyo y le diria que ella tiene razon, Kagome se sento apoyada en un arbol esperando a que Kikyo se fuera para darle su regalo a Inuyasha y volver a la fiesta…

- No Kikyo – dijo secamente Inuyasha, cosa que provoco que Kikyo y Kagome se sorprendieran, una se enojo y la otra se quedo helada – mi vida es mía y de nadie más, lo que paso hace 50 años solo sera reparado cuando mate a Naraku, después de eso ya estare tranquilo y nada más

- No digas que nada más – dijo Kikyo – luego te iras conmigo al infierno para que al fin estemos juntos Inuyasha

- No – respondio Inuyasha – yo me quedare aquí, vivire en la aldea junto a Shippo, Miroku, Sango y la anciana Kaede, ellos son mis amigos y me quedare con ellos que me quieren por lo que soy ahora y sere siempre Kikyo, ya no me convertire ni en un humano ni en un youkai (Inuyasha sonrio para si mismo) solo sere Inuyasha, el mitad humano mitad youkai como dijo Kagome

- Asi que todo es por esa reencarnación mia? – decia Kikyo de manera mas alterada – cuando la vea la matare…

- NO!!! – grito firmemente Inuyasha – no haras eso Kikyo, yo voy a proteger a Kagome ademas sera tu reencarnación pero ambas son muy distintas, no se parecen en nada mas que en la cara. Te pedire un favor Kikyo…

- Que quieres Inuyasha? – nada convencida 

- Dejame en paz – dijo finalmente Inuyasha – no quiero volver a verte, solo quiero ser feliz y solo lo sere teniendote a ti lejos, me voy, adios para siempre Kikyo

- NO INUYASHA TU NO TE IRAS!!!!!!!! – grito Kikyo pero ya era muy tarde Inuyasha ya se habia ido – te encontrare algun dia Inuyasha y ahí veremos si realmente no te iras conmigo al infierto. Kikyo se fue con sus serpientes…

- Realmente paso todo esto? – se preguntaba Kagome que aun no creia que Inuyasha le hubiera dicho eso a Kikyo…

- Si – dijo Inuyasha que se encontraba detrás de ella, Kagome se volteo rapidamente por la sorpresa – yo ya no quiero volver a ver a Kikyo me hace daño y ya no quiero sufrir ni confundirme más

- Ojala y se cumpla lo que pidea Inuyasha ^^ - dijo Kagome de la manera mas comprensible posible

- Kagome – Inuyasha abraso fuerte y delicadamente a la miko – no te separes de mi Kagome, perdoname por haberte golpeado…

- // Inuyasha estas llorando?? O.O \\ - pensaba Kagome mientras devolvia el abraso al hanyou – ya Inuyasha, ya paso ahora solo debes pensar en que hoy es navidad y que todos la pasaremos muy bien, ya?

- Si tu lo dices Kagome – dijo Inuyasha que tenia unas pocas lagrimas en los ojos y se separaba un poco de Kagome

- No lo digo – dijo Kagome con una tierna sonrisa y limpiando las lagrimas de Inuyasha – te lo aseguro, ahora vamos a la aldea para que comamos y ademas los chicos deben estar preocupados por nosotros ^_^. Kagome tomo la mano de Inuyasha y se fueron caminando a la aldea, mientras caminaban…

- Ah! Toma Inuyasha este es tu regalo de navidad – dijo Kagome al momento que le pasaba un prendedor (uno igual al de la segunda película de Inuyasha) con dos fotos, a un lado salian Shippo, Miroku y Sango, al otro salian Kagome y él – pontelo en el cuello y no te lo vayas a sacar, eh?. Kagome le coloco el collar a Inuyasha y este solo sonrio…

- Arigato Kagome – dicho esto Inuyasha abraso nuevamente a Kagome y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla – ahora vamos ^_^

- ^///////^ claro – respondio Kagome extra sonrojada (XD). Cuando llegaron a la aldea vieron que todos sus amigos estaban esperándolos. Paso un buen rato entre la comida, las guerras de nieve entre Miroku y Shippo contra Inuyasha, mientras que Sango y Kagome solo los veían muy divertidas. Cuando se detuvieron por un momento a descansar Inuyasha se acerco a la casa de Kaede…

- que es este olor – dijo Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a la puerta de Kaede y olorosaba el marco superior de la puerta de entrada – que es esta planta Kagome?

- Ah? – dijo Kagome al acercarse a ver de que hablaba Inuyasha – ahhhh eso es un muerdago

- Muerdago? – Inuyasha aun no entendia – y se come?

- No se come ^^U // se nota que pasa mucho tiempo Shippo con Inuyasha \\ - explicaba Kagome – es una planta que se coloca en algun marco de alguna puerta y si un hombre con una mujer quedan bajo esta planta deben besarse en los labios ^^

- Tiene razón señorita – decia Miroku que venia llegando – y si mi vista no me falla…

- Kagome e Inuyasha estan parados bajo el muerdago ^^ - termino la frase Sango

- Oo – Inuyasha y Kagome

- Eso quiere decir que debera…  - Miroku

- Besarse!!! – dijo Shippo llegando. Inuyasha y Kagome  estaban algo aturdidos…

- Y bien? – dijo Miroku – deben cumplir ^^

- "bien" -//- - dijo Kagome. Ella se acerco a Inuyasha y lo beso tiernamente pero fue algo corto, tato que él no alcanzo a reaccionar…

- uuuuuyyyyy – molestaban Shippo y Miroku

- ya no los molesten – reto Sango a sus otros amigos. Después de eso la fiesta siguió de la manera mas normal, Miroku cortejando a Sango, Shippo jugando con los demas niños de la aldea, Kagome estaba mirando las estrellas cerca de uno de los campos de arroz hasta que Inuyasha se acerco a ella…

- hola Kagome, puedo sentarme? – pregunto Inuyasha

- claro ^^ - dijo Kagome, Inuyasha hizo caso y se sento tranquilamente al lado de Kagome

- oye sabes? – comenzo Inuyasha

- si? – Kagome le presto atención

- besas muy bien -//- - dijo finalmente Inuyasha

- º//º que dices Inuyasha? – dijo Kagome muy apenada

- es cierto pero solo algo malo hubo en ese beso – dijo Inuyasha haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara aun más (se puede Oo?) 

- que-e…   c-cosa? – pregunto Kagome notoriamente nerviosa y aun sonrojada

- que no te lo alcanse a devolver – dijo Inuyasha y después de hacerlo see acerco a Kagome y le devolvio el beso, solo que esta vez Kagome tambien correspondio  y asi se mantuvieron por mucho tiempo, mientras que el cielo era cruzado por una estrella fugas…  al terminar el beso…

- toma Kagome tu regalo – dijo Inuyasha al momento de darle a Kagome una flor bastante rara

- ^//^ esta muy linda Inuyasha, muchas gracias – dijo Kagome, Inuyasha tomo la flor y se la coloco en el negro y sedoso cabello de Kagome.

- VAMOS A BAILAR KAGOME!!!!!!! – gritaba Shippo al momento que llegaba corriendo al lado de la miko – estan tocando tambores, vamos a bailar Kagome ^^

- Vamos ^^ - dijo Kagome al momento de levantarse – ven Inuyasha, tu tambien ^^

- O_O pero soy un pesimo bailarin, no se bailar – dijo Inuyasha mientras intentaba salir corriendo pero era detenido por un…

- Osuwari! – dijo Kagome para poder llevarse a Inuyasha a la aldea – ven, nos vamos a divertir ^^…

Y así pasaron toda la noche entre risa y bailes, Miroku con Sango actuaban extraño al igual que Inuyasha y Kagome pero Shippo ya se imaginaba lo que habia ocurrido y solo bailaba con Kirara para no molestar a las parejas…

- sere chiquito pero no tonto ^^ - dijo Shippo – verdad Kirara?

(Kirara hizo su tipico sonido de aprobación ^^)

**Fin**

Ojala y les haya gustado ^^, dejen reviews Please. Bye….

Ray


End file.
